


Unschuldig?

by Alexins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Deutsch | German, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/pseuds/Alexins
Summary: ATTENTION : GERMAN FANFIC!
Blueberry x Heat = schlechte Combi! Wenn Sans in die Hitze kommt, damit absolut nichts anfangen kann und sein geliebter Bruder der einzige ist, der ihm helfen kann!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/gifts).



****Schon seit Tagen war es ihm nicht gut gewesen. Sans war müder als sonst, unkonzentriert.. unruhig. Ein feiner Schweißfilm lag auf seinen Knochen und mit jedem Schritt den er ging hatte er das Gefühl das seine Beine wie Pudding unter ihm nachgaben.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, etwas, das er bisher niemals so gespürt hatte. Es war als würde sein gesamter Unterleib in Flammen stehen. Zittern. Vibrieren. Nach etwas verlangen, was er nicht begriff. Blanke Überforderung für das sonst so gewissenhafte, junge Monster.

 

Es fiel ihm noch nie so schwer wie jetzt seine fröhlich Art und sein Lächeln so wie seinen Enthusiasmus zu bewahren. Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen? Seine tägliche Routine war empfindlich gestört, nur weil sein Körper der Meinung war nicht auf ihn hören zu müssen.

 

Die letzten Abende waren anstrengend gewesen. Wann immer er versuchte zu Ruhe zu kommen, Schlaf zu finden, war da wieder dieses Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen was das kleine Skelett unruhig werden lies und ihm wertvolle Stunden Schlaf raubte. Er war müde. Und wenn das langsam nicht besser wurde, was dann? Irgendwann würde es jemandem auffallen. Er würde Schwäche zeigen und vielleicht angreifbar werden. Was ist wenn er sich veränderte? Papy ihn am Ende nicht mehr mögen würde?

 

Mit wem sollte er bitte über solche abstrusen Dinge reden? Nur weil etwas ' _seltsam_ ' war. Weil er sich ' _anders_ ' fühlte. Weil er bei allen Sternen nicht wusste was mit ihm verkehrt war.

Sein Körper zitterte. Sans versuchte bereits seit Stunden zu schlafen. Die sonst so weiche Matratze kam ihm furchtbar unbequem vor. Die Decke störte ihn. Einfach alles war so falsch. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er seine Beine zusammen presste und mit dem Becken nervös über das Laken rutschte. Seine Augenhöhlen waren leer und er kämpfte und rang um den Schlaf. Ein feiner, hellblauer Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangenknochen, während sein Mund nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet war und er leise keuchte.

 

Die Hitze in seinem Körper brannte noch heißer als die letzten Tage. Wieso hörte es nicht auf? Seine Seele pulsierte nervös unter seinen Rippen. Noch eine weitere Belastung die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Ein leises wimmern, gefolgt von einem weiteren keuchen entglitt dem kleinen Monster und er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Seine Gedanken allerdings fixierten sich unaufhaltsam auf seine Körpermitte. Wie als suchten sie das Zentrum des Universums - und wurden dabei doch nicht fündig.

Es war beinahe ein Akt der Verzweiflung, als er seine schlanken Finger zwischen seine Beine gleiten lies. Vorsichtig glitten sie über den dünnen Stoff seiner Schlafhose. Es war warm.. Heiß.. Und seine Seele begann stärker zu pulsieren. Das helle blau schimmerte wie ein verräterisches Licht durch sein Shirt hindurch.

 

Unter den knochigen Fingern spürte er sein Schambein. Vorsichtig glitt er daran entlang. Tastend. Erforschend. Bis er schließlich zentral landete und erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Hastig presste er die Beine zusammen. Seine Augenhöhlen waren weit aufgerissen und er konnte sich kaum mehr beruhigen. Er spürte es, durch den Stoff. Es fühlte sich feucht, glitschig und warm an. Die Berührung hatte einen Blitz durch seinen Körper gejagt der ihn benommen werden lies.

Aus dem seltsamen Gefühl war ein heißes kribbeln geworden. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem unruhigen Rhythmus.

 

//... W.. Was...// Sans konnte es sich nicht erklären. Hätte er Lippen gehabt, so hätte er sich nun auf diese gebissen. Er zögerte. Dann wiederholte er die zarte Berührung über den Stoff erneut, nur um sogleich wieder zusammen zu fahren und ein erschrockenes keuchen von sich zu geben.

Hastig, fast sich selbst ermahnend zog er seine Hand zurück. Sein Blick richtete sich auf seine Zimmertür, dann auf die Wand daneben. Papy würde sicher schlafen.. Wenn er denn schon von Muffets zurück gekommen war. Man konnte nie wissen wann das ältere Monster nach Hause kam.

 

Aber er schien keine andere Wahl zu haben. Er brauchte Hilfe. Was ist wenn er krank war? Wenn er jetzt gerade dabei war zu fallen und es nur nicht besser wusste?

Vorsichtig rutschte sein zitternder Körper zum Rand seines Bettes. Alleine diese winzigen Augenblicke die er brauchte um sich auf zu setzen strengten ihn unendlich an. Doch er schaffte es auf seine kurzen Beine zu kommen. Seine Knie zitterten und als er wagte einen Schritt zu gehen erfasste ein zittern seinen Körper und er begann bebend zu keuchen.

 

Es war beinahe so, als würde etwas seine Oberschenkelknochen hinab laufen. Ein seltsames Gefühl welches einen unangenehmen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule entlang jagte. Wie nach dem duschen.. Wenn die Knochen noch feucht waren. Sans mochte dieses Gefühl nicht sonderlich.

 

Also gut, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Langsam. Schritt für Schritt. Noch nie war ihm der Weg bis zur Tür so weit vor gekommen. Als er sie erreichte, öffnete er diese leise und Schlich in den Flur. Seinen Hand tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Zum Glück war Papyrus Tür die nächste. Aber sie war so unendlich weit weg. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Wieso musste sie nur so weit entfernt sein? Und das wo sein Körper ihm gerade einen Blitz nach dem anderen in das Becken schickte.

Seine Seele sorgte für gedämmtes Licht, so dass er nicht ganz im dunklen stand und sich besser orientieren konnte.

 

Papyrus Tür war wie immer nur angelehnt. Der leichte Geruch nach vollem Aschenbecher, kaltem Rauch und Honig stieg ihm entgegen, während die leisen Schnarcher ihm verrieten das sein Bruder - zum Glück - zuhause war.

 

Sans hatte es aufgegeben ihn zu belehren und zu zwingen das Chaos in seinem Zimmer zu beseitigen. Gerade jetzt war es eh schwer über die dreckigen Hoodies und anderen seltsamen Kram auf dem Boden einen Weg zum Bett des schlaksigen Skelettes zu finden.

Leichtes Licht fiel durch die Jalousien am Fenster, zogen einen schmalen Streifen über das Bett auf dem sein träger Bruder in einer seiner kurzen Hose breitbeinig auf dem

Bett lag. Er hatte nicht mal Anstalten gemacht sich umzuziehen. Sein Hoodie war nach oben gerutscht, entblößten einen Teil des Beckenknochens und seiner Wirbelsäule. Wenn Sans sich nicht täuschte - und das tat er selten - dann klebte noch etwas Honig an seinem Ärmel.

Das Gesamtbild war so abstoßend das er die Nase gerümpft hätte, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

 

Einen Augenblick war alles vergessen und Sans überlegte wieder in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Doch ein Schritt reichte und er presste hastig die Hand auf den Mund um diese unschönen Geräusche zu verbergen. Ein Murren kam von seinem Bruder. Doch er wachte nicht auf. Zum Glück. Zögernd wagte es das kleinere Monster in das Bett des anderen zu klettern. Mit seinem Kopf stupste er den Arm vor ihm an, verschmust, wie ein Kätzchen. "Pap... hey... P-Papy...," Sans Stimme zitterte. Das Kribbeln wurde immer stärker. Und das Gefühl war kaum mehr zu ertragen. Während er auf dem Bett neben seinem schlafenden Bruder kniete, bemerkte er kaum wie er seine Hüfte durchbog und sie in einem leichten Rhythmus zu bewegen begann.

 

Zu seiner Enttäuschung war es lediglich ein schmatzender laut der dem anderen entglitt. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach aufwachen? Sans entschied sich es radikaler zu versuchen.

Und so endete es darin, das er mit all seiner Kraft über seinen Bruder kletterte und sich auf dessen Schoss nieder lies. Da war es wieder.. Sans keuchte. Das Beben erfasste seinen Körper. W-Was war das? Für einen Moment verharrte er in dieser Position. Unwissend dessen was er gerade dabei war zu tun hob er eine Hand und biss sich auf den Zeigefinger. Mit der anderen stürzte er sich auf der Brust seines Bruders ab.

 

Sans konnte es kaum unterdrücken den Rhythmus seines Beckens folge zu leisten und es gegen das des anderen zu reiben. Seine Seele vibrierte vor Freude, während Sans Verstand sich für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes verabschiedete.

 

"... Hnn ... Ah... P-Papy." Während er glaubte das seine Stimme ungehört blieb, war es inzwischen ein paar orangefarbener Pupillen welche sein gegenüber ungläubig fixiert hatten. Während Sans nicht wusste was er hier tat, war Pap durch das ungewohnte Gewicht auf seiner Körpermitte erwacht und fand ein Bild vor, das er sich bisher nur in seinen heißesten träumen erdacht hatte.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe wagte er es eine Hand zu heben und den Arm seines Gegenübers zärtlich zu berühren. Sans - überrascht und erschrocken über diese Berührung - erwachte aus seiner starre. Verlegen und mit einem heißen Blick, dem sicher niemand so leicht wiedererstehen konnte, fixierte er das Gesicht des schlaksigen Skelettes.

 

"Papy.. Ein Glück.. Du bist.. Hnn.. Wach.. ." Noch immer war der angesprochene nicht in der Lage etwas zu erwidern. Träumte er gerade? Hatte er ein oder zwei Gläser zu viel bei Muffets gehabt? Was hatte sie ihm bitte für ein Zeug gegeben, das er sich jetzt in so einer bizarren Situation wieder fand? Sans hingehen zögerte nicht die Hand seines Bruder zu greifen. "Papy .. Mir ist so heiß ... H-hier.. ." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten hatte er die schlanken Finger des anderen zwischen seine Beine geführt. Ein heißes keuchen entglitt ihm und sein Körper zitterte.

 

Papyrus war sprachlos. Da saß er auf ihm - der Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte. Die süße Unschuld die sein Bruder für ihn verkörperte. Und lies ihn gerade die empfindlichste Stelle von allen berühren. Sans .. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte dann gab es für diese Situation nur eine logische Erklärung. Hitze! Bisher war es nie bewusst geschehen, zumindest nicht das er sich jemals entsinnen konnte. Sans war nie die Art von Skelett gewesen, die seinem Körper mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkten als nötig. Zumindest nicht in dem Bereich das er sexuell aktiv wurde oder war. Sicher hatte er nicht mal masturbiert.

 

Papyrus hatte nie darüber nach gedacht, das es irgendwann mal dazu kommen würde. Er hatte es versäumt seinem Bruder das wichtigste überhaupt zu erklären - oder viel mehr - ihn aufzuklären. Für ihn schien es so, als wäre Sans das einzige Monster im gesamten Untergrund der Sex für eine ernst zu nehmende Krankheit hielt oder naiv fragen würde ob das eine seltsame Speise oder eine Kampftechnik war. Doch genau dieses Versäumnis wurde dem langen gerade zum Verhängnis. Das hier war kein Traum, das hier war echt. Warum er sich da so sicher war? Seine Seele schien auf die ungewohnten Schwingungen seines Bruder zu reagieren, ihre Resonanz zu fangen und zu antworten. Verflucht! Ein Traum wäre ihm jetzt lieber gewesen. Wie sollte man mit so einer Situation jetzt umgehen? Zum einen, ohne Sans direkt Angst zu machen und zum anderem um das - natürlich ganz selbstlos - für sich selbst zu nutzen.

 

Nun gut, tief durchatmen! Einen klar ein Gedanken fassen und zurück ins hier und jetzt. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Sans - in seiner Hitze auf Papyrus Schoß und dessen schlanke Finger zwischen den Beinen seines süßen und unschuldigen Bruders.

 

Ein feiner, orangefarbener Schimmer legte sich auf die Wangenknochen des großen Monsters, während sein Mund sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen formte und er seine Augenhöhle so öffnete das es aussah als würde er eine Augenbraue heben.

 

"Was..? Da?" Papyrus konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen einen Finger so zart gegen den Schambeinspalt des anderen zu reiben, das er die kleine Knospe spüren konnte. Alleine das reichte aus, um Sans ein leicht kehliges keuchen zu entlocken und seinen Körper wieder zittern zu lassen. Doch kaum das er seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte, klammerte er seine Hand um das Handgelenk seines Gegenübers um ihn - vergeblich - davon abzuhalten, das noch ein weiteres Mal zu tun.

 

"W-Was tust du da?" Sans Stimme bebte und seine Wangenknochen hätten inzwischen ein dunkles blau angenommen. Doch als würde das Papyrus davon abhalten einfach so aufzuhören.

Eine kreisende Bewegung seines Fingers über die kleine Schwellung ließen den Stoff nun noch feuchter werden als er es eh schon war. Wenn der Große es nicht besser wissen würde, dann wäre er sich jetzt eindeutig sicher, das Sans nicht erst seit vorhin in der Hitze war. Er hatte es versucht zu unterdrücken und zu verstecken und das hier war das Ergebnis.

 

Er spürte wie die Hand zitterte die sein Handgelenk fixiert halten sollte. Er sah, wie Sans Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte, wie er die Augenhöhlen schloss und aus leicht geöffnetem Mund leise keuchte. Keine Wiederworte? Papyrus war überrascht, das er so plötzlich so still war und nichts sagte. Es war reine Körpersprache die er gerade mehr als deutlich vernehmen konnte.

Wie zum Beispiel das Sans Becken sich fast wie automatisiert fester gegen das seine drückte und er sich fast zögerlich und ganz dezent bewegte. Gefiel ihm das etwa?

 

Papyrus entschied sich, einen weiteren Kreis um diese empfindliche Stelle zu zeichnen. Sans zitterte nur, keuchte. Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem stetigen Rhythmus. "P-Papy.. D-Das ist komisch... ." Seine Augenhöhlen öffneten sich nur einen Spalt breit und die wunderschönen Türkisblauen Iriden fixierten sein gegenüber. Es schien beinahe so als würden Sie aufgeregt zu flattern beginnen und die kleinen Sterne in der Mitte schimmern.

 

Wie er seinen Bruder und dessen Reaktionen sonst kannte war das hier vollkommen neu. Ungewohnt. Nicht das Papyrus etwas dagegen hatte. Im Gegenteil. Diese Seite war so unendlich süß das er Nasenbluten bekommen hätte, würde Blut in seinem knochigen Körper zirkulieren. Er selbst schluckte hörbar. Wie könnte jemand bitte nur so unschuldig sein? Nicht wissend was sein Körper gerade brauchte und sich auch holen würde.

 

Zumindest in seinem Fall war die Vernunft dabei gerade den kürzeren zu ziehen. Auf Wiedersehen Vernunft - Willkommen primitive Gelüste! Ein kleiner Stoß seines eigenen Beckens, gefolgt von einer weiteren Berührung der feuchten Stelle entlockten Sans nicht nur ein erschrockenes stöhnen, nein, viel mehr riss es ihn auch leicht aus seiner benebelten Trance.

 

Reflexartig entließ er das Handgelenk seines Bruders nur um sich nach vorne fallen zu lassen und beide Arme nun neben dessen Brustkorb abstürzte und sein Blick ihn fixieren konnte. "W-Was sollte das? I-Ich.. Oh! ♡" Eine weitere Bewegung des größeren Monsters folgte. Seine freie Hand hatte sich auf Sans Becken gelegt, während der Finger der anderen erneut begann leichte Bahnen zu ziehen und Sans Körper somit in eine noch tiefere Ekstase zu versetzen. Dessen Beine begannen zu zittern. Leicht bog er seine Wirbelsäule durch, den unbekannten Berührungen entgehen. So viele neue und fremde Reize. So ein seltsames Gefühl. Aufregend, spannend. Und das war längst nicht alles.

 

Sans hatte längst seine Augenhöhlen ein weiteres Mal geschlossen, als er sich dabei ertappte sein Becken fester und fordernder gegen das seines Bruder zu pressen. Da war etwas heißes, hartes was sich mit einem Mal gehen sein Kreuzbein presste. Er war sich sicher das dies vorhin noch nicht da gewesen war. Woher kam dieses fremde harte Ding? Und wieso fühlte es sich so gut an? Ein wenig weich, beweglich und durch den doch sehr dünnen Stoff der Hose deutlich spürbar.

 

"Sans... ."

 

Kaum das sein Name leise gehaucht wurde, spürte er wie der Finger seines Gegenübers zentral über die Mitte seines Schambeins tiefer glitt. Die weiche Ectomasse war feucht und alle Konturen so gut tastbar das es die orangene Seele aufgeregten zu flattern begann. Wieso war da nur dieser lästige Stoff im Weg? Und wieso war sein süßer Bruder mit einem Mal so versteift.

 

Als Papyrus wagte in sein Gesicht zu schauen, sah er wie angestrengt Sans seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Schlitz presste, wie er zitterte und offensichtlich versuchte alle Laute zu unterdrücken, die ihm sicherlich entkommen würden. Noch mal? Oder vielleicht sogar... . Durch den Stoff, zumindest soweit wie er dran kam rieb er seinen Finger über die kleine Öffnung der Ectomasse.

Augenblicklich fuhr Sans zusammen und spannte seinen Körper an. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage ein Geräusch zu unterdrücken und es war das wohl leidenschaftlichste und verboten erotischste Stöhnen das Pap jemals gehört hatte. Eindeutig Nasenbluten die zweite.

 

"W-Was machst du da? .. Papy ... Ich sagte doch d-das ist komisch!" Ein amüsiertes Glucksen entkam dem Großen. Wieder bewegte er sein Becken um seinen Bruder die fremde Härte spüren zu lassen, dann eine dezente Reibung des Fingers.

 

"Hnnn.. Ahhh... H.. N-Nicht!"

 

"Nicht? Nicht was?"

 

"N-Nicht damit weiter machen .. Ich .. Ich ..!"

 

Sans zögerte, suchte nach Worten. Und Papyrus lies sich nicht davon abhalten, das kleine Wechselspiel zwischen stoßen und reiben fort zu setzen. Er konnte es spüren, wie Sans Becken versuchte sich dem Rhythmus anzupassen, einzusteigen, sich leiten zu lassen und ihm zu folgen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte das die ganze Zeit so weiter gehen. Aber spätestens wenn Sans seinen ersten Orgasmus bekam, ohne vorbereitet zu sein, würde es nicht mehr weiter gehen.

 

"Sans... Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, wird es dir nicht besser gehen!"

 

Ein kleines keuchen entglitt dem angesprochenen und er zitterte. Er verstand doch nicht - wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Aber all das tat so gut. Es war ein innerer Kampf den er versuchte auszutragen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm klar und deutlich dass das nicht richtig sein konnte. Sein Körper hingegen sendete ganz andere Signale, fremde, unbekannte.

 

"W-Was stimmt nicht m-mit mir?" Sein Blick wirkte so unendlich verzweifelt, während er zögernd eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb legte. Noch immer schimmerte seine Seele durch den dünnen Stoff des Shirts. "W-Warum tut sie das?"

 

Fragen über Fragen die auch Papyrus dazu brachten, mit dem was er tat inne zu halten. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich, wo er sonst immer so stark und überdreht war. Das war nicht sein Bruder wie er ihn kannte. Das war eine andere Seite.

 

Aus dem zuvor verschmitzten Grinsen wurde ein sanftes Lächeln und Pap wagte es seinen Bruder an den Schultern zu fassen und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten und ein Stück tiefer zu schieben so das Papyrus sich aufrecht setzen konnte. Ein Positionswechsel war angebracht - auch wenn dieser dafür sorgte das Sans ein weiteres keuchen entglitt.

Jetzt saß er hier, noch immer auf dem Schoß des älteren Monsters. Papyrus hatte endlich die Chance sich aufrecht zu setzen und ein Stück nach hinten zu rutschen, so das er die großen Kissen aus seinem Bett als Stütze im Rücken hatte.

 

Beide Hände frei von ihrer Tätigkeit konnte er eine auf die Wange, die andere unter des Kinn des kleineren Skelettes legen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zartes, blaues schimmern auf den Wangen des einen, kräftigstes Orang auf denen des anderen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Papy... Ich... M-Muss ich jetzt fallen?" Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Aber er wusste das er damit diesen kostbaren Augenblick zerstören würde. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine aufkommende Träne am Winkel der Augenhöhle des kleineren fort und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

 

"Es ist alles gut. Du wirst nicht fallen, noch bist du ernsthaft krank!"

 

"Aber mein Körper. Dieses Gefühl.. Was?"

 

Wieder herrschte Stille, dann war ein leises wimmern, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten keuchen zu hören. Es geschah so plötzlich das sich Sans Körper nur anspannen, sogleich doch wieder entspannen konnte und er nach halt suchend sich mit der Hand im Hoodie des anderen festkrallte.

Sans Pupillen flackerten eh er seine Augenhöhlen schloss und stumm auf das einging was gerade geschah. Niemals zuvor hatte er so etwas erfahren. Das hier - das war ein Kuss!

Papyrus hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben. Viel mehr hatten er seinen Mund ohne zu zögern auf den des kleinen Monsters gedrückt. Seine Ectozunge leckte zärtlich über die Zähne, bat um Einlass.

 

Sans wusste nicht wieso er das tat, wieso er so reagierte aber es war wie ein Reflex das er nachgab und seine eigene Zunge zögerlich gegen die des anderen rieb. Er konnte nicht leugnen das er immer noch einen leichten, süßen Geschmack vernahm, gemischt mit ein wenig kaltem Tabak. Auch wenn es im ersten Moment etwas unangenehm war, so war es doch vertraut und es war etwas, dass das Bild seines Bruders wieder spiegelte. Nur war dessen Zunge gerade alles andere als träge wie er selbst sonst war.

 

Sie war fordernd und aufdringlich. Warm und glitschig und sie erkundete die fremde Mundhöhle mehr als neugierig. Sans wusste kaum wie er auf die Flut an Eindrücken reagieren sollte, geschweige denn wie der Starrkopf von seinem Bruder auf die Idee kam ihn einfach so zu küssen. Und das hier war kein normaler Kuss, das war anders.

 

Er löste ein weiteres, intensives kribbeln in seinem Körper, seiner Seele und seiner Körpermitte aus. Fast gierig begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Nicht mehr zögernd, sondern verlangend. Sans Körper reagierte auf die Einladung - instinktiv. Wie lange dieses Spiel ging wusste er nicht aber irgendwann trennten sie sich atemlos von einander. Sans Seele leuchtete stärker als zuvor, schimmerte kräftig durch das Shirt und als wäre es nicht genug, war es auch ein schwacher Schimmer den er von seinem Bruder aus vernehmen konnte.Der Schein wurde nur durch den Hoodie gedämpft.

 

Während Sans diese Kleinigkeit fasziniert beobachtete, war das Gesicht seines Bruders mit einem Mal neben ihm und er spürte wie dieser über dem Stoff an seinem Schlüsselbein knabberte. Ein heißes keuchen entglitt ihm und sein Körper begann erneut zu zittern. Papyrus Hände hatten ihren Weg zu seinen Seiten gefunden, zum Saum seines Shirts.

 

"Zieh das aus... ," hörte er ihn in seiner gewohnten, rauen Stimmlage Raunen. Sans errötete und feiner Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Für einen Moment versuchte er den anderen von sich zu drücken, zu protestieren.. Aber als die schlanken, knochigen Finger unter sein Shirt glitten und er spüren konnte wie diese sein Darmbein sanft streichelte war es vorbei mit dem widerstand.

Statt dessen waren es wohlige laute die ihm entglitten. Ein angenehmes Gefühl erfüllte seinen Körper.

 

"Papy... W-Wieso soll ich.. Ich meine.. Nackt? Wozu?"

 

Ein Raunen, gefolgt von einem leichten auflachen. Wieder knabberte er sanft an seinem Schlüsselbein eh er das Shirt packte und es Sans ohne weiter zu warten über den Kopf zog und es zu Boden warf. Dessen Blick war verwirrt und verlegen zu gleich. Seine Seele leuchtete so hell in seiner Brust. Papyrus legte seine Hände an die Schulter seines Bruders und sah ihn mit hoch orangenem Kopf an.

 

"Sans, du bist in der Hitze. Dein Körper .. ,"

 

Vorsichtig löste er eine Hand und lies seine knochigen Finger elegant und federleicht über sein Brustbein immer tiefer gleiten, bis er schließlich den Saum seiner Schlafhose erreichte und er spielerisch zwei Finger hinein gleiten lies. Es war eine zarte Berührung der kleinen Perle, die seinem unschuldigen Bruder ein heißes stöhnen entlockte und sein Kopf beinahe wie automatisiert in den Nacken und dann leicht zur Seite kippen lies. Papyrus nutze die Chance um die Halswirbel mit zarten Küssen und einigen gekonnten Zungenberührungen zu necken.

 

"...dein Körper verlangt nach Befriedigung!", beendete er schließlich seine Worte und grinste leicht eh er begann mit der Zunge nun sein Schlüsselbein zu bearbeiten. Sans war kaum in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er? Der Mighty Sans in so etwas primitiven wie der Hitze? Auch wenn er selbst überzeugt war ihm würde das nie passieren, kam es jetzt jedoch sehr überraschend. Das konnte nicht stimmen, oder?

 

Liese er jedoch die letzten Tage Revue passieren, so ergab alles doch seltsam viel Sinn. Es war nicht so als wäre er gänzlich unwissend. In der Theorie waren ihm diese Dinge alle geläufig, aber es war ihm nie wichtig gewesen. Schließlich gab es wichtigeres im Leben als niedere Gelüste. Es war nicht so als wäre dieses Gefühl, d-dieses verlangen nicht schon vorher da gewesen. Aber Sans war gut darin es zu ignorieren. Vielleicht etwas zu gut.

 

Das Ende vom Lied war diese bizarre Situation die ihn benommen werden lies. Jede noch so zarte Berührung jagte einen Blitz nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper. Papyrus wer so unendlich geschickt in dem was er tat. Es fühlte sich an als wisse er genau was er tat. Und Sans war derjenige der sich gerade so unendlich dumm vorkam. Was bedeutete das bitte? In welcher Art Befriedigung?

Doch er hatte das Gefühl wenn er wagen würde zu fragen, er nur wieder ein Raunen als Antwort erhalten würde. Und darauf konnte er gerne verzichten.

 

"W-Was soll ich tun?", hauchte er schließlich leise und unterdrückte ein keuchen. Wieso war diese Stelle zwischen Schlüsselbein und Halswirbeln so empfindlich? Er spürte wie sein Bruder schnaubte, wie er seinen Kopf leicht hob und ein tiefes "Entspann dich einfach." flüsterte.

 

Entspannen? In so einer Lage? Alles kribbelte. Alles war heiß, seine Seele pulsierte und sein Kopf war ein einziges durcheinander. Wie sollte er sich so bitte entspannen? Wäre dies eine Kampfübung mit Alphys, hätte er sicherlich auf ganzer Linie versagt. Das hier war anders und viel anstrengender. Nun gut, beruhigen. Ein und aus atmen. Die Augenhöhlen schließen und genieß... "Hnn.. ahhhh... ♡." verflucht!

Das war gar nicht so einfach, zumal er vergessen hatte das die knochigen Finger des älteren noch immer ' _da unten_ ' waren, und diese seltsame Stelle reizten. Genau jetzt gerade. Wenn Sans gekonnt hätte, hätte er die Beine zusammen gepresst und wäre abgehauen. Aber auf dem Schoß seines Bruders war er weit entfernt davon flüchten zu können.

 

Und irgendwie wollte er das gar nicht. Erstaunlicherweise fühlte es sich gut an. Er versuchte sich nicht auf die Zunge an seinem Hals und das zarte knabbern zu konzentrieren, sondern auf das was grade zwischen seinen Beinen passierte. Papyrus Finger glitt sanft zwischen die geschwollenen Lippen der Ectomasse. Tastend, forschend. Er konnte spüren wie glitschig und feucht er sein musste. Gut. Es gab also diesen kleinen Steg zwischen dem was er selbst als kleine Perle identifizieren konnten und dem etwas tiefer gelegenen Eingang. Papyrus Finger rieb gerade gegen diesen ' _Eingang_ '. Und Sans war sich sicher das er gleich noch mehr tun würde. So dumm war das kleine Skelett auch nicht. Und er konnte doch eins und eins zusammen zählen. Wo es einen Eingang war, konnte man hinein.

 

Und kaum das dieser Gedanke gekommen war spürte er es und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Seine Hände krallten sich Reflexartig in den Hoodie des großen Monsters. Da war ein Finger, in ihm. Ganz sicher. Tief in der weichen und feuchten Ectomasse. Und Sans spürte es. Die zarten, kreisenden Bewegungen, wie sein Bruder im inneren entlang rieb. Oh, oh, oohhhh! Das war außerordentlich gut. Wieso war das so? "P-Papy... Mehr...", er spürte es zu deutlich das sein Bruder sich anspannte und einen Moment inne hielt in dem was er da tat. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt?

 

Papyrus wirkte gerade sehr steif und Sans entschied sich seine Stirn nun seinerseits an das Schlüsselbein seines Gegenübers zu legen und sich leicht anzuschmiegen. Es vergingen schier endlose Sekunden, in denen Sans leicht begann sein Becken zu bewegen, in der leisen Hoffnung Papyrus würde wieder klar denken und weiter machen. Anscheinend tat der kleine Anstoß sein übriges, denn da war ein zweiter Finger der sich zu dem ersten gesellte. Es war schwierig da dank der Schlafhose der Platz sehr eingeschränkt war, aber diese würde er dem kleinen schon noch früh genug ausziehen. Das hier war doch gerade einmal der Anfang. Er grinste, gefolgt von einem glucksen. Eh er die Seite seines Kopfes leicht gegen Sans schmiegte.

 

"Sans, weißt du was ein Orgasmus ist?", wisperte er leise und grinste. Sans zögerte. Theoretisch : Ja, praktisch : Nein! Da war mal irgendwas in einem der komischen gezeichneten Filme gewesen, die er mit Undyne zusammen geschaut hatte. Der Abend endete darin das beide aufgrund des Liebesspieles im TV einen Wettbewerb im verlegen sein hätten starten können. Dieses komische Gestöhne, das immer wieder jemand rief ' _Nein nicht_!' Und dann doch wieder ' _Mehr_!' und ' _Schneller_!' und ' _Ich komme_!' und dann diese Masse an weißem, cremigen Zeug. So einen Film wollte er nicht noch mal sehen müssen. Aber ja, das war halt dieser ' _Orgasmus_ ' - glaubte er zumindest!

 

Dieser ganze wirre Gedankengang sorgte nur dafür dass das Blau in seinem Gesicht noch kräftiger wurde und er versuchte sich noch mehr in dem Hoodie des anderen zu vergraben. Er schnaubte leise, nuschelte ein gedämpftes "Idiot!" und hoffte einfach das Papyrus jetzt nicht weiter fragen würde sondern einfach weiter machte. Das war ihm eh alles schon peinlich genug, da musste sein Bruder nicht auch noch mit dämlichen Fragen um die Ecke kommen.

 

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des älteren Skelettes. Eigentlich war ihm das schon Antwort genug. Sans reagierte auf die gar niedlichste Art und Weise, das er sich beinahe schlecht fühlte, seinen Bruder jetzt auf diese Seite zu ziehen und ihm sexuelles Vergnügen nahe bringen würde. Sans war kein Kind mehr. Seine Hitze war doch der Beweis das es längst an der Zeit war. Für einen Moment zögerte Papyrus weiter zu machen. Nicht weil er nicht wollte, viel mehr weil sein Verstand langsam aussetzte und er all die unanständigen Dinge, die er bisher mit Sans in seiner Fantasie getrieben hatte, nun noch ein mal vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen sah.

 

"Papy... B-Bitte... ." Er spürte wie die Hand des kleineren sich fester in seinem Hoodie verkeilte und er leicht an ihm zu ziehen begann. Sein Becken bewegte sich den in ihm ruhenden Fingern entgegen. Er hielt es doch eh kaum schon aus und empfand es als äußerst unnötig das Papyrus ihn hier so sehr quälte.

 

"Entschuldige, Bro~", hauchte er zärtlich und versuchte sich selbst wieder zu konzentrieren. Sans war so heiß, seine Masse fühlte sich warm und feucht an. Wenn es ihm nicht so einen Spaß bereiten würde, hätte er ihn jetzt sofort flach gelegt. Aber so weit waren sie noch lange nicht. Sanft, beinahe quälend langsam begann er seine Finger zu bewegen. Der Platzmangel störte ihn dabei zunehmend. Nun gut, dann anders.

 

Es war ein beinahe erschrockener laut der dem kleineren Skelett entglitt als er spürte wie sich die angenehmen Finger aus ihm zurück zogen. Hastig löste er seinen Griff, starrte sein gegenüber ungläubig an. Doch dieser grinste nur. "Kleiner Positionswechsel!" Kaum das er das gesagt hatte, packte er Sans an der Hüfte und hob ihn von seinem Schoß. Auch wenn er kurz davor vor zu protestieren war die weiche Decke unter seinem Rücken jetzt gerade doch um einiges angenehmer, auch wenn ihm die Position nicht gefiel und bei allem was ihm heilig war schon gar nicht was Papy da gerade machte.

 

Reflexartig griff er nach unten und bekam gerade noch so den Saum seiner Schlafhose zu packen. Papyrus hatte ohne zu zögern einfach danach gegriffen und wollte sie ausziehen. Es hatte keiner was davon gesagt das er ganz nackt zu sein hatte für ' _was-auch-immer_ ' sie hier machten.

 

"P-Papy, was machst du da?"

 

"Wie soll ich weiter machen wenn der Stoff die ganze Zeit im Weg ist? Komm schon Sans, lass mich einfach machen und vertrau mir!"

 

Ausgerechnet ihm, was dieses heikle Thema anging, vertrauen. Er wusste das sein Bruder nicht nur Faul und langsam war, sondern auch voller schmutziger Fantasien steckte. So naiv war Sans nun auch wieder nicht, das er nicht mit bekam wenn die anderen verdorbene Witze machten oder sich über andere Dinge in diesem Bereich unterhielten. Viel mehr hatte er den älteren nicht nur ein mal dabei erwischt wie er, nun ja, unanständige Dinge mit sich selbst machte.

 

Sans zögerte, ehe er es wagte den Saum los zu lassen. Es war ihm so unendlich peinlich. Seine Seele schimmerte nun noch kräftiger. Vielleicht vor Aufregung oder Angst oder was auch immer das war. Er war dem lästigen Stück Stoff schneller entledigt worden als es ihm lieb war. Und nun lag er hier, entblößt bis auf die ' _Knochen_ ', nackt vor seinem Bruder. Seine Beine waren leicht angewinkelt und er presste die Knie an einander um dem älteren somit natürlich den besten Blick überhaupt zu verwehren.

 

Papyrus war sprachlos. Das hier war was anderes, das hier war besonders. Es war zwischen Ihnen. Und egal wie oft er Sans zuvor nackt gesehen hatte, es gab kein Vergleich zu dem jetzt.

Die Hose war achtlos zu Boden geworfen worden. Papyrus beobachtete, musterte seinen jüngeren Bruder einen Moment lang. Die Wangen in dieses verlegene blau getaucht, die Augenhöhlen halb geschlossen. Die wundervollen Augen die ihn erwartungsvoll fixierten, kleine Herzchen in der Mitte. Sein Mund leicht geöffnete, leise keuchende Geräusche von sich gebend. Eine Hand die er nun leicht vor den Mund hielt.. Die andere hatte er ins Laken gekrallt. Seine Seele schimmerte kräftig durch die feinen Rippen, und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte dann sah es so aus als wäre auch sie bereits feucht.

 

Aber weiter. Das Brustbein, der Rippenbogen. Die Wirbelsäule und durch die Knie vor seinen Augen verborgen lag diese empfindliche Stelle, die er bisher nur hatte berühren, aber nicht sehen dürfen. Papyrus schluckte, eh er es wagte seine Hände auszustrecken und sie an Sans Schienbein bis hin zu den Kniescheiben wandern zu lassen. Federleicht, zärtlich, sanft.

"Lass mich gucken.. ." Raunte er und versuchte die Beine des kleineren auseinander zu drücken. Sans leistete keinen widerstand. Sein Kopf glitt lediglich zur Seite, da es ihm zu peinlich war den älteren anzusehen.

 

Das große Skelett konnte kaum klar denken. Es war das erste mal das er es so sah. Das Schambein schimmerte in Sans wundervoller Farbe, die Ectomasse hatte wirklich ein atemberaubendes, weibliches Bild geformt. Die kleine Perle, die geschwollenen Lippen. Wie feucht er war. Alles schimmerte erwartungsvoll, schrie danach endlich berührt zu werden.

Papyrus konnte nicht anders als sich nach vorne zu beugen, die Innenseite von Sans Oberschenkel mit feinen küssen zu bedecken. Nur um sogleich mit seiner orangenen Ectozunge darüber zu fahren und eine feuchte Spur zu hinterlassen. Sans zitterte und Pap konnte hören wie die Geräusche die er machte durch seine Hand gedämpft wurden. Das Beben des vor ihm liegenden Körpers versetzte ihn selbst in unendliche Ekstase. Er konnte es kaum leugnen das seine eigene Härte sich inzwischen pulsierenden bemerkbar machte. Seine Hose war für seinen eigenen Geschmack gerade viel zu eng. Aber noch nicht.

 

Er wusste nicht wie viel er Sans zumuten konnte, wann er es übertrieb oder zu weit ging. Noch waren seine Gedanken viel zu rational. Er dachte viel zu viele nach, anstatt es einfach passieren zu lassen. Manchmal war weniger denken einfach besser. Vor allem wenn es um Sex ging.

 

Immer höher brachten ihn seine Küsse und Liebkosungen des Oberschenkelknochens. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen. Und als er es wagte sein Spiel an dieser Stelle zu beenden, setzte er es zuerst an dem Sitzbein des kleineren fort. Kurz, flüchtig, weiter zum Schambein. Alles war so empfindlich, er konnte es spüren. Wie als würden sich alle die Reize auf ihn selbst übertragen. Seltsam - aber nicht unangenehm.

 

Ein leichtes raunen entglitt ihm, als er ein leises, gedämpftes stöhnen vernahm. Sans war erstaunlich leise aber das würde sich gleich ändern. Dann wollte er mal dafür sorgen, das sein Bruder diese heißen Geräusche auch wirklich von sich gab! Mit seinen schlanken Fingern spreizte er leicht die zarten Lippen und sofort zitterte Sans heftiger. Ein prüfender Blick nach oben. Noch immer kein Protest. Wahrscheinlich war dem anderen inzwischen auch einfach alles egal und sein Körper so überempfindlich das er das hier jetzt dringend brauchen würde.

 

Langsam schob er seine orangene Ectozunge zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, sein Kopf schob sich tiefer in den Schoß des kleinen Skelettes. Seine Zunge erreichte ihr weiches Ziel und ohne zu zögern begann er die kleine Perle spielerisch zu umkreisen. Sans Becken hob sich leicht, fast als wolle er sich dem Reiz entgegen strecken, möglichst viel davon bekommen. Noch unterdrückte er die Geräusche, aber als die warme, feuchte Zunge sich gegen den Eingang rieb und sich ein Stück hinein schob, schnappte er nach Luft. Seine zweite Hand schnellte nun nach unten und krallte sich wie schon ihr Gegenstück tief in die Decke unter ihm. Er musste aufpassen nicht gleich die Beine zusammen zu Pressen. Es war intensiv, warm und anders als die Finger zuvor. Nicht zu leugnen dass das gerade mehr als gut war und das heftige kribbeln nur noch mehr verstärkte.

 

"P-Papy... . Hnnn! Ahhh! ♡"

 

Da waren sie endlich. Diese schönen, leidenschaftlichen Geräusche. Genau was er hören wollte. Eine Melodie der Leidenschaft. Papyrus war zufrieden mit sich und dem, was er angefangen hatte. Er konnte es nicht lassen seinen Bruder zu necken. Seine Zunge tastete die weiche Ectomasse spielerisch ab, eh sie sich zurück zog und den schmalen Steg zur Perle nahm.

Sans Gedanken drehten sich und er war sich nicht mehr sicher was er fühlen sollte. Ohne das er es wollte kamen diese Geräusche von ihm. Sein Bruder war an dieser mehr als empfindlichen Stelle. Und seine Zunge fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an.

 

Ihm war heiß, sein zarter Körper war bis aufs äußerte angespannt. Seine Beine zitterten, während er sein Becken den Liebkosungen seines Bruders entgehen Strecke. Es lag so viel Spannung in ihm das er das Gefühl hatte Farben tanzen zu sehen. Sein Verstand war ein einziges, wirres und unlogisches Chaos. Und zu allem Überfluss wurde dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Körpermitte immer intensiver. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und stetig.

 

Er kam seinen eigenen Empfindungen kaum mehr hinterher. Er spürte alles so genau. Jede Bewegung der weichen Zunge, das leichte knabbern an der kleinen Perle, die tastenden Finger des älteren, wie sie begannen erneut gegen den Eingang in sein Innerstes zu reiben.

Absolute Reizüberflutung. Sans lief der Schweiß förmlich vom Körper, auch wenn das bei einem Skelett kaum vorstellbar war.

 

"Ahh! ♡"

 

Als der Druck an seiner empfindlichen Stelle stärker wurde, bog er seine Wirbelsäule leicht durch und entschied sich einen Arm nun über seinen Kopf in der Bettdecke festzukrallen. Er hatte das Gefühl gleich den Halt zu verlieren. Seine Augenhöhlen waren inzwischen gänzlich geschlossen und er versuchte sich nur auf das eine zu konzentrieren. Die Hitze in seinem Körper war einfach eine Qual. Er war sich nicht mal sicher ob das, was sie hier taten, ihm wirklich Erleichterungen bringen sollte, aber gerade jetzt empfand es der jüngere als mehr als angenehm. Erregend!

 

Der Gedanke an dieses Wort sorgte nur dafür dass das Blau auf seinen Wangen noch dunkler wurde.

Papyrus hingegen war mehr als zufrieden mit all den Reaktionen die er von seinem gegenüber bekam. Er machte es genau richtig, auch wenn er aufpassen musste ihn wirklich nicht zu überreizen. Sans wusste sicher nicht wann sein Körper so weit war zu kommen, aber die Anspannung die auf ihm lag, verriet das er doch wohl näher war als erwartet. Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, aber für den älteren war klar, das er selbst es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

 

Die Härte zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte und schmerzte leicht in der unangenehmen Enge der kurzen Hose. Er hätte dran denken sollen sie vorher auf zu machen, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit das kleine Spiel mit dem jüngeren nun zu unterbrechen. Das konnte einem alles versauen.

Statt dessen Machte er weiter, tastete sich voran und lies dieses mal nur einen Finger in die weiche Masse gleiten. Sans stöhnte auf und Papyrus jagte dieses Geräusch einen heißen Schauer den Rücken runter. Erst langsam begann er das Spiel vom Anfang fort zu setzen, seinen Finger das Innere ertasten zu lassen. Aber durch den gewonnen Spielraum war er nun auch endlich in der Lage sich freier zu bewegen. Und so begann er seinen Finger vor und zurück zu bewegen, während seine Zunge noch immer mit anderen Stellen beschäfigt war.

 

Sans spannte sich innerlich an. Diese Bewegung war dem kleineren doch sehr unbekannt, aber nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. //Mehr... Mehr davon ...// schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er traute sich nicht es auszusprechen. Es war ihm eh schon peinlich genug wie er sich verhielt. Papyrus tat alles daran das es ihm besser ging, da wollte er ihn nicht stören. Aber wie als hätte der ältere es genau gewusst was er wollte, war da ein zweiter Finger der sich zu dem ersten gesellte und ihn fast quälend langsam penetrierten. Oh das war so viel besser als vorher.

 

"Pap... Bitte! ♡ N-Nicht! Etwas ist komisch.. I-Ich.." Augenblicklich bewegten sich die Finger schneller und Papyrus Zunge fuhr ihren stummen Perlentanz fort. Fester, fordernder. Oh bei Toriel, er würde seinen Bruder damit gerade Wegs ins Void schicken wenn er seinen ersten Orgasmus erlebte. Jetzt nur nichts falsch machen.. Aber Sans Körper reagierte ganz von alleine, instinktiv. Seine süße Stimme war ein misch aus keuchen und lauter werdendem Stöhnen. Beide Hände hätten sich inzwischen neben seinem Kopf in die Decke gekrallt.

Sein Becken bewegte er leicht mit um ja alles an Berührungen zu bekommen die er brauchte. Denn dieses kribbeln, es wurde stärker. Intensiver. Kaum auszuhalten. Wie als würde alles von dieser einen Stelle aus pulsieren. Es war ein erschrockener Laut der ihm entkam und mit einem Schlag hatte er die Augenhöhlen aufgerissen, sein Mund stand offen und etwas blauer Speichel floss an seinem Mundwinkel herab. Sans hatte den Kopf weit zurück gelegt und seine Wirbelsäule durchgebogen. Sein Becken, seine Beine zitterten. Farben tanzten vor seinen Augen und er wurde benommen. Das was sich mit einem Mal getan hatte, war eine gewaltige Explosion zwischen seinen Beinen. Es gab keine Worte mit denen er das beschreiben konnte. Sekunden dauerte es an, wie Stromstöße die durch seine Ectomasse schossen und nicht aufhörten, eh seine Anspannung sich löste und sein Körper nun ganz entspannt und zufrieden in sich zusammen sackte.

 

Papyrus wartete einen Augenblick bis die Anspannung abgeklungen war, eh er es wagte seine Finger zurück zu ziehen und ein letztes Mal mit der Zunge über die kleine Perle zu lecken und seinen Bruder somit zum zittern zu bringen. Es waren wenige, geschickte Bewegungen notwendig um nun über ihm zu liegen und einem Blick in Sans völlig verschwitztes Gesicht zu bekommen. Seine Türkisblauen Augen fixierten ihn flackernd, eh es die schlanken Arme des kleineren waren die sich um Papyrus Nacken schlangen und er ihn zu sich zog. Ihre Münder trafen sich - zu einem für den Großen sehr überraschend kommenden Kuss. Sans küsste ihn gerade von sich aus, intensiv und verlangend bat er um Einlass. Lud die orangene Ectozunge zu einem heißen Spiel ein.

 

Das er der Libido des älteren damit gerade keinen Gefallen tat war ihm selbst auch klar. Wie von selbst schlang er seine Beine um die Hüfte des größeren und zog ihn an sich. Papyrus entglitt ein erschrockener Laut, tief in ihren Kuss hinein eh er Sekunden später spürte wie Sans sich gegen seine pralle Härte rieb. Er hätte gewimmert, wenn seine süße Unschuld von Bruder ihn nicht gerade zu diesem Kussgefecht zwingen würde.

 

Das war zu gut um wahr zu sein und zu heftig um es auszuhalten. Erst nach einer schier endlosen Zeit unterbrachen sie ihren intensiven Kuss. Papyrus schwitze, seine Wangenknochen inzwischen in dunklem Orang. Er wollte was sagen, aber Sans schüttelte nur den Kopf und löste einen Arm aus der umschlungenen Umarmung. Alles geschah so schnell und er konnte nur erschrocken aufstöhnen als diese zarte Hand auf der erhobenen Stelle über seiner Hose lag und diese zu reiben begann.

 

"Sans.. I-Ich!"

 

"Shhtt!"

 

Ein geschickter griff mit den Fingern und der Knopf war geöffnet. Gekonnt griff er nach dem Reißverschluss und zog diesen nach unten um die Hose nun ganz zu öffnen.

 

"Geez. B-Bro, w-was.. Ah!"

 

Sans schlanken Knochenfinger schoben sich ohne zu zögern in die geöffnete Hose seines Gegenübers. Vorsichtig berührten sie die geschwollene Stelle und er entlockte dem älteren einen wohliges, tiefes stöhnen. "Halt mich nicht für vollkommen naiv.", wisperte Sans leise und zog seinen verdutzten Bruder in einen erneuten, innigen und mehr als leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das war ein Bild das gerade gar nicht in seine Welt passte. Sans Finger spielten an den Knöpfen der Shorts, glitten immer wieder in die offenen Stellen und brachten ihn zum zittern. Wenn sein gegenüber so weiter machte, dann würde er gleich zusammen klappen und vollkommen den Versand verlieren.

 

Nichts war mehr zu spüren von der Unsicherheit die der Kleine die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte. Seine Berührungen waren zielsicher, stimmig. Der Druck den er ausübte war mehr als angenehm, beinah überreizend. Tiefe Keucher waren es die immer wieder in den Kuss hinein glitten. Sein Kopf fuhr gerade Achterbahn. Steil hinauf nur um wenige Augenblicke später nach unten zu schnellen.

 

Papyrus trennte den Kuss und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Sans Finger hatten sich unter den Saum der Shorts geschoben und lagen nun mit festem Griff um seine pralle Härte. "Was?!" hauchte der Jüngere verspielt und versuchte seinen verwirrten Bruder wieder etwas näher an sich zu ziehen, so weit das sich ihre Stirn berührte und er ihm tief in die Augen sehen konnte. Papyrus war kaum in der Lage etwas zu erwidern. Vor allem nicht als die zarten Finger sich zu bewegen begannen.

 

"Denkst du wirklich ich wäre so naiv?" Aus halb geschlossenen Augenhöhlen schimmerten seine Pupillen. "Ich habe mit Classic und Red drüber gesprochen. Ich kenne mich vielleicht mit meinem Körper nicht aus, aber, dank Ihnen mit deinem um so mehr!"

Der Ältere musste sich gerade mehr oder weniger geschlagen geben. Hatte er immer versucht alles von ihm fern zu halten um ihn ja nicht zu verderben, waren es ausgerechnet Classic und Red aus den anderen Universen die ihm diesen Unsinn in den reinen Kopf setzten. Sicher hatten sie nicht gewusst das er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte. Aber wieso verstand er sich dann so gut darin mit ' _ihm_ ' umzugehen. Unterschätzte er seinen kleinen Bruder so sehr?

 

Während seine Gedanken kreisten und keinen Sinn mehr ergaben, hatten Sans Finger von seinem Glied abgelassen und er versuchte mit einigen - mehr oder weniger ungeschickten - versuchen seinem Gegenüber den lästigen Stoff seiner Hose von den Hüften zu schieben, gefolgt von der Shorts. Papyrus keuchte schmerzerfüllt. Endlich war die Enge fort und ein befreiendes Gefühl machte sich breit. Er wusste das er jetzt sicherlich keine Wunder erwarten konnte. Leicht grinste er. Er brauchte sich nur ein Stück bewegen und schon konnte sein hartes Glied die weiche Ectomasse des kleineren spüren.. Nur ein bisschen. Ihn reizen, necken.

 

Sans Wangen färbten sich in ein dunkleres Blau und er keuchte auf, zitterte. Die Spitze schob sich leicht reibend über seine empfindliche Perle, entfachte die Hitze erneut. Intensiver, stärker, fordernder. Wenn er jetzt nicht sofort etwas tun würde dann passierte das hier definitiv zu früh und wäre viel zu schnell vorbei.

Schnell griff seine freie Hand nach der Härte seines Gegenübers, hielt ihn davon ab sich noch mehr zu bewegen. Ein genervtes Schnauben entglitt dem größeren Monster, eh er seinen Kopf nun wieder in Richtung Sans Schlüsselbein schob und dort zu knabbern begann, ihn zu necken. "Reiz mich nicht,Sans!" murrte er leise, doch er erntete nur ein leises lachen.

 

"Wenn du ihn jetzt schon reinsteckst, kommst du doch sofort, oder?" Er spürte wie Papyrus inne hielt, nur um erneut einen schnaubenden Laut von sich zu geben. "Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?" Kaum das er das gesagt hatte begann der jüngere seine Hand fester um den harten Schafft zu legen und das pulsierende orangene Glied in seiner Hand kräftig und schnell zu massieren. Er hatte sich so zurück gehalten, Rücksicht genommen das sich so einiges angestaut hatte. Papyrus konnte nicht anders als gegen die feuchten Stellen an Sans Schlüsselbein zu keuchen und sein Becken zum pumpenden Rhythmus des kleineren zu bewegen. Shit war er der Erlösung nahe. Sein Bruder hatte recht gehabt. Was wäre das für ein erstes Mal wenn er sich sofort in ihm ergießen würde?

Statt dessen tat er das mit einem lauten Aufschrei nun auf seinem Bruder. Sein eigener Orgasmus traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag gegen den Schädel. Leicht sackte sein Körper nach unten, gerade so weit das er Sans nicht unter sich begraben würde. Nur einen Moment, wieder klar denken.

 

Er spürte wie sich die Finger des kleinen Monsters lösten, wie er seinen Arm zurück zog und nun erneut um den Hals des älteren schlang um ihn an sich zu drücken.

Es herrschte Stille und Sans hatte seine Augenhöhlen geschlossen und schmiegte sich leicht an sein gegenüber, bis er spürte das dieser wieder normal begann zu atmen. Papyrus versuchte die enge Umarmung etwas zu lockern so das er seinem kleinen Bruder ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Sans Wangenknochen schienen zu glühen und sein Blick war wieder so naiv und liebevoll wie sonst wenn er ihn ansah. Mit den Ausnahmen wenn er gespielt wütend war und seine Wangen aufplusterte, war das hier definitiv der Blick den er am liebsten hatte.

 

"T-Tut mir leid Papy! Das w-war wohl etwas zu f-forsch!" Der ältere schluckte und hätte fast laut gelacht. Statt dessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und drückte seine Zähne leicht gegen die des kleineren, ein zärtlicher Kuss. "Sans.. . Wie wäre es wenn wir das ganze jetzt einfach noch zu Ende bringen? Wenn wir eins werden, hm?"

 

Die Seele des jüngeren begann heftig zu flattern und sich gegen den Rippenbogen zu pressen. Aufgeregt war es Papyrus Seele die darauf antwortete. Immerhin war die Hitze zwar deutlich besser, aber es war längst nicht vorbei. Vielleicht würde dieser Finale Akt es für beide zu einem schönen Abschluss bringen. Sans Körper war bereit, mehr als das. Er hatte keine Angst, er empfand nur tiefe Gefühle für den älteren - für seinen faulen und trägen Bruder der ihm gerade jetzt alles bedeutete. Ein zartes Lächeln. "Ja, bitte Papy! I-Ich will dich in mir spüren!"

 

Was für eine süße und zarte Einladung. Papyrus bestes Stück war eh schon längst wieder Einsatzbereit. Er wollte es, nein, beide wollten es. Auch wenn es den größeren nun doch etwas nervös machte. Fantasieren war eine Sache, es wirklich zu tun die andere. Er spürte es so deutlich, wie feucht sein Bruder war. Wie bereit er war. Wie heiß und weich die Ectomasse sich anfühlte. Sans keuchte, zitterte. Diese vielen Reize hatten ihn überempfindlich gemacht.

 

Und dann spürte er ihn. Wie sich die Spitze fordernder und um Einlass bittend gegen seine enge Öffnung rieb. Sans versuchte alles um sich nicht anzuspannen. Er atmete tief ein, schloss seine Augenhöhlen und schob sein Becken leicht diesem Druck entgegen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl als sich das harte Glied in ihn schob und sein Innerstes ausfüllte. Sein Becken zitterte, Papyrus hielt still. So lange bis sein Bruder sich beruhigte.

"Alles in Ordnung?" wisperte er besorgt und spürte nur wie der angesprochene heftig nickte. "I-Intensiv! Das ist alles. Und er ist z-ziemlich groß!" Papyrus lachte leicht, eh er begann sich ein kleines Stück zurück zu ziehen, nur um sich direkt wieder in diese wundervolle enge zu drängen.

 

Sans presste die Zähne aufeinander. Diese intensive Reibung war für ihn vollkommen neu. Aber er war seinem Bruder so nahe wie noch nie. Auch wenn er sich dies schon länger mehr als sehnsüchtig gewünscht hatte. Fordernd begann er sein Becken zu bewegen, den angenehmen Reibungen entgegen und Papyrus dazu animierend doch endlich etwas mehr zu tun. Dieser stummen Aufforderung kam er liebend gerne nach und er erhöhte das Tempo nur ein klein wenig. "Ist es das, was du willst, Sans?" Raunte er schließlich und spürte wie der kleinere sich fester an ihn klammerte.

 

"D-Du musst dich nicht zurück halten! B-Bitte Papy.. ." Sein zartes Becken bewegte sich schneller, während er seine Masse versuchte anzuspannen. Papyrus raunte erneut. Dieser Bitte konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er versuchte diese Pose so gut es ging zu nutzen, seine Stöße mit einem Mal kräftig, tief und schnell werden zu lassen. Sans Reaktion war unbezahlbar, denn diese kostbaren Laute drangen nun mehr als deutlich hörbar aus seinem süßen Mund.

 

"Papy... Papy.. ahhh.. M-mehr.. fester ♡"

 

Noch fester und er hätte Angst den Körper unter sich zu zerbrechen. Trotzdem versuchte er es soweit es ihm möglich war. Ihr Rhythmus war stetig und intensiv und nicht nur der Jüngere keuchte und stöhnte vor Lust. Er hatte das Gefühl gleich fallen zu müssen. Aber wenn es so war, dann geschah es eben. Denn es war in den Armen des Monsters das ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere. Die Hitze in seinem Körper schien ins unermessliche zu steigen. Er spürte das erneute Gefühl des aufkommenden Druckes. Gleich würde die erneute Farbexplosion kommen. Dieses tolle und unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Papyrus bewegte sich so schnell und kräftig, so das er seinen Bruder zum beben und leichten, lustvollen wimmern brachte.

 

"P-Papy.. Ich.. ." "I-Ich auch.. ."

 

Der gemeinsame Orgasmus stieß beide in einen tiefen Abgrund voller bunter, flackernder Farben als sich die heiße, orange Flüssigkeit in Sans Körper ergoss. Das Gefühl konnte man kaum beschreiben. Am Ende des langen Falls war es warm und dunkel. Ihre Seelen hatten aufgehört zu schimmern und Papyrus sackte erschöpft zusammen, nicht in der Lage sich gerade zu bewegen.

 

Sans Hände streichelten die Schulterblätter des Älteren während er die Augenhöhlen geschlossen hielt und noch immer die Nähe des anderen genoss. Ihre Körper hatten sich von einander gelöst, die Magie war für den Moment verschwunden. Beide lagen einfach nur da. Papyrus Kopf auf dem Brustkorb des kleinen Monsters.

 

Irgendwann begann Sans Papyrus Hinterkopf mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu krabbeln und seinem Bruder ein wohliges schnurren zu entlocken. "Noch 5 Minuten." "Ich hab doch nichts gesagt, Papy!" mokierte Sans mit leichtem Spot in der Stimme.

 

Es war wirklich schön gewesen, angenehm. Weitere Zeit verging in den sich keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte. Das war auch nicht nötig. Sie waren beide viel zu erschöpft. Glücklich, und vor allem mehr als zufrieden.

 

"Papy?" Durchbrach Sans irgendwann die Stille und erntete ein leises 'Hm?' von seinem gegenüber.

"Nichts hm.. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das.. Ich meine... d-Danke... und.. . I-ich liebe dich, Papy." Die letzten Worte waren nur leise gehaucht und im ersten Augenblick vollkommen an dem halb schlafenden Monster vorbei gegangen. Sans machte es unendlich verlegen und er sah beschämt bei Seite.

 

Erst Sekunden später schaltete sich Papyrus verstand wieder ein und schnellte für seine Bedürfnisse viel zu schnell nach oben um Sans mit hochorangenem Kopf und weit aufgerissenen Augenhöhlen anzustarren.

 

"Du tust was? S-Sag das noch mal... ."

 

"Ich liebe dich?"

 

"Sans..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Ja.. hab es doch getan und die Fanfic hochgeladen T//////T  
> Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen... *blush*


End file.
